User blog:Ceoxal/A battle of OP wanks
Get ready for a battle based on user wanking. No ill will meant towards the creators. This is all fun and games. Godzilla2020 Ghido +Capable of beating universe busters +Can talk +Beat Goku +Is millions of times the speed of light Hipper Wario +Beat universal Bowser +Beat Bass +Atomic Farts +Master Technician +Beat Deadpool(Also lost to him) +Beat Kingpin Tier Ben +Beat Ezra Scarlet +Beat Jetstream Sam +Beat Margaret +Beat Kyoko and Dark Pit +Destroyed the whole Fairy Tail universe +Is in RWBY for no reason +Is in Overwatch for no reason +Sucks franchises dry Wolverine Indominus +Beat Fulgore Maxevil Pete +Beat Eggman +Tied with universal Bowser Maxevil Godzilla +Beat Superman +Has Magnetic powers Blackmist Bugs +Toon force +Beat Bill Cipher +Beat Kirby +Beat The-One-Above-All Apro King Pig +Eats plates +Beat King Dedede Mario9987 Superman +Overpowered +Oneshotted Whis (Who was also Ganon) Mario9987 Doomsday +Is Kryptonian, making him as strong as Mario9987 Superman + Beat Thanos while he had the infinity gauntlet Wikia Contributor Broly +Beat Bane +Beat a Rajang +Beat Asura +Beat Venom RainbowDashSwagger Discord +Can only die by holy weapons +Beat Asriel +Beat Emperor Joker +Beat Bill Cipher +Beat Great Spirit Robot Teridax Albert Deadpool +Beat all of Undertale, including the multiversials +Is used as a way to spread Albert's hate on Undertale Superball700 Freddy Fazbear +Only killable by soul eaters +Master technician +Can hack things Elephant777 Rexy +Beat Spinosaurus, which killed another of her kind before +Beat the I-Rex without help, despite needing it before +Still badass despite being old Funbun7 Lucy +Can solo all fictional interpretations of humanity +Beat Joker +Beat Emperor Joker +Can beat Pre-Crisis Superman while he has the Sword of Superman +Can block bullets +Has ten arms making her powerful RAY Foxy +Can Beat Vaktus +Made of titanium +Has a freezing hook +Can teleport Wikia Contributor Bagan + Has the strongest attacks in all of history + Is indestructible + Is 150 meters + Is the strongest being in existence Series One Super Charged Dandidoo + Beat Pikachu + Eats chairs + Can destroy planets by singing + Beat Yoshi + Beat Sonic the Hedgehog (Yes, even in Archie version) + Can eat planets because they can eat chairs + Beat Mario who is galaxy-level by singing Pikart Claus + Attacks are much faster then time + Shields make every single attack useless + Beat Mega Man + Survived a gigantic shot from five Mega Men at once ASGARDIANBRONY Thor + Beat Superman Prime One Million twice + Beat Goku twice + Beat He-Man + Beat Kirby + Beat Wonder Woman + Beat Shazam + Beat God Spawn + Pretty much how ASGARD wants jesus to be Godzilla2020 Godzilla + Beat Superman + Beat Acnologia + Oneshot Goku Twice + Oneshot Bowser with Grand Stars + Oneshot Kirby + Oneshot Hipper Wario + Has infinite power + Was made to spite Hipper, Shrek it Ralph, and Para + Exists solely to expand Godzilla2020's ego + Beat Sailor Moon + Oneshot Saitama + Oneshot Madoka + Can talk + Wins against Vegeta, Sonic, Pre-Crisis Superman, Doctor Doom, Manga Samus, Oni, Flash, Kirby and Mewtwo + Beats Gipsy Danger + Beat TOAA + Beats Popeye + Beats the Avengers with ease + Beat Arceus + Beat Bobobo + Beat Axe Cop + Is more of a living meme then Ari and I could fucking wish for BeyonderGodOmnipotent Beyonder + He's omnipotent + He's better then everything + I don't like him but BeyonderGodOmnipotent does + TOAA and Azathoth are fucking weaklings compared to him + Is there anybody who can even beat Beyonder + You can't beat Beyonder + Beyonder fucked your mom last night + All the DBZtards and Demonbanetards wish for mercy from his power Category:Blog posts